The Christmas Present
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Edward es el mejor amigo de Bella. También está perdidamente enamorado de ella. Cuando Bella encuentra el trabajo de sus sueños... en California... ¿finalmente le dirá cómo se siente, o la dejará ir y esperará que algún día ella regrese a él? ¿Tomará la abuela de Edward el control y los obligará a ver lo que se han estado perdiendo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **beegurl13**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **beegurl13** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **The Christmas Present**

 **By:** beegurl13

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Sol Kim

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _Edward es el mejor amigo de Bella. También está perdidamente enamorado de ella. Cuando Bella encuentra el trabajo de sus sueños... en California... ¿finalmente le dirá cómo se siente, o la dejará ir y esperará que algún día ella regrese a él? ¿Tomará la abuela de Edward el control y los obligará a ver lo que se han estado perdiendo? Una historia de Navidad sobre un amor secreto, grandes sueños y corazones rotos._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

~*~O~*~

—Edward, ¡lo conseguí! —gritó Bella a través del teléfono—. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Yo! ¡Conseguí el trabajo!

Edward suspiró tan silenciosamente como pudo, empujando a un lado las emociones que rápidamente lo estaban consumiendo. Tenía que estar feliz por ella. Había trabajado tan duro durante el último par de años, y este era su sueño. No era nada como el sueño de Edward, pero Bella no sabía eso. Él nunca le había dicho. Era algo que mantenía para sí mismo.

—Eso es genial, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Él estaba orgulloso de ella y por el momento eligió enfocarse en esa emoción en lugar de en el dolor que estaba estrechando su pecho, rompiendo su corazón.

—Me voy la próxima semana. Tengo tango que empacar, no puedo creerlo. ¡California, Edward! Supongo que no seré capaz de pasar el rato este fin de semana, a menos que quieras ayudarme a empacar en cajas mi departamento.

—Seguro, sabes que lo haré.

Bella rió.

—Estoy tan emocionada, Edward. Finalmente voy a largarme de este pueblo sin futuro. Voy a ser alguien. ¡No puedo esperar!

Edward murmuró en acuerdo, aunque sabía que Bella ya era algo. Ella era su algo, su todo. Qué lástima que nunca se lo hubiera dicho, y ahora era demasiado tarde. Ella se estaba yendo y él no podía hacerla elegir entre su sueño y él. Estaba hecho, y su corazón se rompió cuando ella dijo adiós y colgó el teléfono.

~*~O~*~

—Bueno, ¿por qué no vas con ella? —preguntó la abuela Masen cuando Edward andaba deprimido por la casa de sus padres.

—Sabes que no puedo ir, abue. Tengo demasiadas responsabilidades aquí, ayudando a papá en el trabajo. Y quién te va a llevar a todas tus citas si no estoy aquí, ¿eh?

Su abuela le dio una sonrisa triste. Ella sabía que él tenía razón, que tenía demasiadas responsabilidades para su propio bien. Eso era parte de lo que lo hacía maravilloso. Ella nunca había estado completamente segura de lo que mantenía a Bella y Edward de estar juntos. Habían sido mejores amigos desde la secundaria, y cualquiera a menos de seis metros de ellos podía ver la forma en que gravitaban hacia el otro. La forma en que se adoraban entre sí. La forma en que sostenían conversaciones silenciosas entre ellos mismos. Eso le recordaba demasiado a ella y a su Anthony, que Dios lo tenga en su gloria.

—Edward, sabes que puedo llamar a ese servicio para ancianos. Tienen esa camioneta que lleva a las personas a sus citas. No me importa llamarlos si eso significa que tú estás feliz y enamorado.

—Abue, sobre mi cadáver usarás ese servicio. Tú sabes cómo son esos conductores.

—Lo sé, pe...

—No, fin de la discusión. Bella hizo su elección y no fui yo. Así es cómo es. Me voy a quedar aquí y ayudarlos a ti y a papá. No hay nada más que hablar al respecto.

Una tristeza brilló a través de los ojos de él y su cabeza bajó mientras salía de la habitación. Si solo Bella supiera que había tenido una opción, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes. Tal vez su nieto sería feliz. Tal vez finalmente ella tendría su primer bisnieto en camino. Tal vez ya no tendría que preocuparse tanto por su nieto favorito.

Había un montón de tal vez atravesando su mente. Qué lástima que ya no importaran.

~*~O~*~

—Tengo un largo viaje. Lo tracé, y si me apuro, entonces puedo hacerlo en dos días —dijo Bella mientras Edward cargaba otra caja en el asiento trasero de su auto.

—Bueno, no te apures demasiado. Si te cansas, necesitas parar y descansar. ¿Promesa?

Ella sonrió.

—Mírate, siempre cuidándome.

—Sí, alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Edward suspiró mientras volvía hacia el departamento de ella. Estaba bastante vacío, todos sus muebles ya cargados en el pequeño tráiler enganchado a la parte trasera de su pequeña SUV. Algunas cosas estaban guardadas en la casa de sus padres, pero su nuevo lugar en Los Ángeles no estaba amueblado, así que ella necesitaba la mayoría de sus cosas. No que hubiera demasiado, de todas formas.

—Creo que Alice va a venir más tarde y ayudarme a limpiar el resto de la cocina. ¿Quieres pasar el rato? Dice que Jasper también viene.

Edward asintió, sabiendo que pasaría tanto tiempo con Bella como pudiera antes de que ella finalmente se fuera. Sintió una pequeña punzada en su vientre... un pequeño empujón. Su instinto le estaba diciendo que le dijera, que le hablara, que se asegurara que ella supiera que tenía opciones, pero su cabeza no estaba escuchando. Su cabeza estaba anteponiéndose a cada parte de su cuerpo, incluyendo su corazón. No importa cuánto deseaba que Bella cambiara de parecer, se negaba a permitirse ser la razón por la que se quedara. Sabía que si ella no se iba, algún día lo culparía. Y la única cosa peor que perderla ahora, de esta forma, sería perderla con el tiempo, después de que hicieran una vida juntos, tal vez tuvieran algunos niños. No sería capaz de soportar el dolor de amarla públicamente, y tenerla alejándose de él.

Alice y Jasper vinieron, riéndose y bromeando toda la tarde. Todos habían estado en el mismo grupo de amigos en la secundaria. No fue hasta después de la graduación que Jasper finalmente consiguió el valor para pedirle a Alice salir. Por supuesto que ella dijo sí. Después de eso, Edward y Bella se acercaron aún más, aunque él nunca siguió los mismo pasos que Jasper. Mientras Alice y Jasper se enamoraban, Edward observaba a Bella salir con perdedor tras perdedor, consiguiendo su corazón roto una y otra vez. Si solo él hubiera sido más valiente, más fuerte. Pero no lo fue y eso pesaba mucho en su corazón mientras los observaba a los tres interactuar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jasper en voz baja. Él sabía cómo Edward suspiraba por Bella. Nunca pudo entender por qué Edward simplemente no se rendía a sus deseos.

—Sí. ¿En realidad importa? Se va a ir sin importar si estoy bien o no.

—No tiene que irse, sabes. Siempre podrías pedirle que se quede.

Edward miró a su amigo.

—Sabes que no puedo.

No hubo más discusión después de eso. El futuro estaba puesto en marcha y no había vuelta atrás.

~*~O~*~

Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella y apretó el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo. No podía dejarla ir, no podía hacer que sus brazos la soltaran. Pero ella tampoco lo dejaba ir.

—Te llamaré todo el tiempo, lo juro. Y estaré en casa para las vacaciones. Y tal vez puedes venir a visitarme, ¿sabes? Te puedo mostrar todas las mejores playas y discotecas —murmuró Bella contra la piel del cuello de Edward. Era casi como si lo estuviera besando allí. Al menos en la mente de Edward lo era.

—Sí, está bien.

Él finalmente la dejó ir, retrocediendo y viendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella no había llorado cuando sus padres se fueron la noche anterior. No había llorado cuando Alice y Jasper se habían ido la tarde anterior. Pero ahora con Edward, era todo lo que ella podía hacer para contenerlas.

—No llores, Bella. Este es tu sueño, ¿recuerdas? Lo que siempre has querido. Y no voy a ir a ningún lado. Estaré aquí si cambias de parecer y estaré aquí cuando mires atrás desde tu nueva vida. Ve a ser quien se supone que debes ser y estaré esperando aquí si me necesitas.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó, sus voz temblando por la emoción mientras dejaba que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

—Lo prometo.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando sus labios contra la frente de ella una última vez, escuchándola reprimir un sollozo mientras su cuerpo se sacudía muy ligeramente. Él memorizó el olor de su piel, cuán suave era su cabello, la forma en que sus dedos se envolvían alrededor de la nuca de ella.

—Te quiero, Bell.

Ella estuvo en silencio por un momento, apartándose de él con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

—También te quiero —susurró mientras se giraba y se subía a su auto.

Ella se alejó, dejando a Edward observándola desde atrás. Nunca miró atrás.

~*~O~*~

* * *

 _Y empezamos con el tercer short fic que vamos a compartir con ustedes durante diciembre... ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Pobre Edward, con este amor que mantiene en secreto. ¿Cómo creen que se sentirá con la separación?_

 _Nos encantaría que nos cuenten en un comentario qué les parece el principio de esta historia, ¡recuerden que dejar un review no cuesta nada y a nosotras nos hacen muy felices y nos dan más ganas de seguir!_

 _¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **beegurl13**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **beegurl13** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **The Christmas Present**

 **By:** beegurl13

 **Traducción:** Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Por las primeras semanas, Edward y Bella se mandaban mensajes casi cada día. Él estaba feliz de que ella amara su trabajo y estaba orgulloso de ella por hacerlo bien. Cuando su primer viaje de trabajo llegó, ellos no hablaron por unos días, pero Edward no se preocupó. Sabía que ella estaba ocupada y él pronto estaría en contacto con ella de nuevo. Extrañaba escuchar su voz antes de irse a dormir y los chistes que ella le enviaba durante el día. Extrañaba ver sus correos electrónicos o escuchar sus mensajes en la contestadora. El día después de que su viaje terminara, él finalmente recibió una llamada. Ella estaba feliz y el viaje había estado bien, y él sonrío por ella mientras lloraba por él. Él sabía que ella no iba a volver. ¿Por qué lo haría, cuando su vida allá era tan perfecta?

Mientras las semanas y los meses pasaban, Bella hablaba más y más acerca de Jacob, su jefe. Y su contacto con Edward era cada vez menos. Finalmente, él adivinó, por sus mensajes, que ella estaba saliendo con Jacob, aunque estaban llevando las cosas con calma. Él se preocupaba por ella, pero tenía miedo de que se molestara si le cuestionaba sus decisiones.

—Es tan cálido aquí, Edward. Lo amarías, sé que lo harías —le dijo una noche mientras ambos estaban recostados en sus camas, luchando contra el sueño.

—¿Sí?

—Oh sí. Jake y yo fuimos a la playa este fin de semana ¡y fue genial! Aún tengo un poco de las quemaduras por el sol. Supongo que mi nuevo bikini no cubre lo mismo que el traje de baño hacía. —Se rió ante su comentario. Edward se estremeció, ella nunca antes había tenido un bikini.

—Eso es genial. Me da gusto que lo estés disfrutando tanto.

—Lo hago. Oye, iba a decirte, no iré a casa para Acción de Gracias la siguiente semana. Tenemos una presentación que preparar para el miércoles y luego un gran viaje para el siguiente lunes. Necesito quedarme aquí y enfocarme para estar lita. Pero creo que Jake y yo iremos a la casa de Rosalie para cenar. Ella me invitó, así que quizá.

Edward suspiró. Realmente esperaba verla, había pasado mucho tiempo desde el día que lo abrazó y lloró por dejarlo. Estaba feliz de que su prima, Rosalie, viviera lo suficientemente cerca de Bella para que pudieran verse en ocasiones. También estaba celoso de ella. Él quería ver a Bella, pasar la festividad con ella, estar en la misma habitación que ella. Cuando colgaron esa noche, él se dio cuenta de que lo que quería, quizá nunca pasaría de nuevo.

Mientras la Navidad se acercaba, Edward se ponía más ansioso y emocionado. Bella iba a estar en casa por unos días y él no quería otra cosa más que verla. Cuando llegó a la casa de los padres de ella, él notó la sonrisa en su rostro, la alegría que parecía irradiar de ella. Él se preguntó qué vería ella cuando lo miraba. Su abuela le había dicho, antes de que dejara la casa, que él se veía guapo y apuesto y que sus ojos tenían esa vieja chispa de nuevo. Él sabía que solo era porque Bella había vuelto, estaba cerca de él de nuevo. Y él no podía esperar para verla.

Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala de su madre, hablando y poniéndose al día. Bella rió y rió, sin embargo, había una extraña distancia entre Edward y ella. Lo ponía nervioso y los contantes mensajes que mandó durante toda la tarde, tampoco ayudaban.

—Oh, mira, Jake me acaba de mandar la cosa más divertida, tienes que ver esto —dijo, extendiendo su teléfono para que él lo viera. Cuando cerró el mensaje, no puedo evitar notar el fondo de pantalla. Era una imagen de Bella con un hombre que, asumió, era Jacob. Estaban sonriendo y demasiado cerca para la satisfacción de Edward. No pudo evitar pensarlo.

—¿Son tú y Jacob? —preguntó.

Bella prácticamente saltó de alegría.

—Sí, ¿acaso no es apuesto? Ugh, Edward… él es como una estrella de cine o algo así. La sonrisa que tiene, simplemente me derrite.

—¿Eres feliz con él? —preguntó, sabiendo que toda chispa que pudo haber tenido por la mañana, se había extinguido por las revelaciones de Bella.

—Oh sí, él es asombroso. Es tan trabajador, pero cuando estamos él y yo solos… oh, hace cosas que hacen que los dedos de mis pies se curven. Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a descri…

—Así está bien. No quiero saber esas cosas.

No quería saberlas. Lo estaba matando, rompiendo su corazón, pedazo a pedazo.

Bella rió.

—Sí, supongo que eso no es algo que hablas con tu amigo hombre, ¿huh?

—Supongo que no.

Edward aceptó su rol en la vida de Bella. Ella lo había llamado un amigo hombre. No un mejor amigo o un buen amigo, pero un amigo hombre. Esa noche, mientras se alejaba de la casa de sus padres, él se obligó a aceptar la realidad: Bella había seguido adelante y él la había perdido.

Lo siguientes meses fueron difíciles para Edward. El trabajo se estaba acumulando y su padre estaba poniendo más y más responsabilidades en sus hombros. A él no le importaba demasiado. Eso mantenía su mente ocupada de otras cosas, principalmente Bella. Habían mantenido el contacto de manera regular después de Navidad, pero para abril, él no había escuchado nada de ella en casi un mes.

No solamente el trabajo lo mantenía ocupado, sino también su abuela. Se estaba volviendo mayor y necesitaba de alguien que la ayudara en sus tareas diarias, pero estaba lejos de ser completamente dependiente de alguien. La madre de Edward trató de convencerla de que se mudara con ellos, pero ella se negó. A ella no le emocionaba la idea de vivir con su hija, quien tendía a estar sobre ella muy seguido, para su gusto.

—Abuela, estoy feliz de que te quedes conmigo. Me vendrá bien la compañía —dijo Edward mientras ayudaba a su padre a mover las últimas cosas de la abuela Masen a la habitación de abajo. Era perfecta para ella, con su propio baño e incluso una pequeña sala. Edward tenía todo el piso de arriba para él solo y estaba más que feliz de poder disfrutar la cocina de su abuela cada noche.

—Estoy feliz de que preguntaras —le dijo, mientras ponía más fotografías alrededor de la casa. Muchas de ellas eran de miembros de la familia o de ella y su Anthony, el abuelo de Edward. Pero unas cuantas fotos sorprendieron a Edward.

—¿Dónde conseguiste estas? —preguntó, mirando un grupo de pequeñas fotos.

—Oh, amo estas fotografías. Las he tenido desde siempre. No puedo creer que no las hayas visto antes —le dijo.

Edward se quedó de pie, mirando las fotografías de él y Bella, en diferentes etapas de sus vidas. Su rostro sonriente, la manera en la que su brazo se enredaba alrededor de su cuello, la adoración en sus ojos cuando la miraba, hizo que su corazón doliera y, por primera vez en días, la extrañó. La extrañaba tanto que, físicamente, le dolía.

—Ella es una chica tan linda, Edward. Quizá deberías planear un viaje uno de estos días.

La abuela Masen sabía lo que estaba haciendo y sabía que Edward no había escuchado de Bella en un rato. Ella esperaba que quizá poner las fotografías ofreciera el recordatorio diario que Edward necesitaba y que, quizá, lo ayudara a ser valiente y perseguir su verdadero amor. Ella no estaba segura si Edward sabía que Bella era el suyo, pero la abuela Masen lo hacía.

Para cuando julio llegó, habían sido más de tres meses desde la última vez que Edward supo de Bella. Finalmente había llegado al punto en el que no dolía demasiado, a pesar de que sabía que solo era que él se estaba volviendo inmune al dolor. Si tenía la oportunidad, si pensaba que ella lo quería de cualquier manera, él correría a ella en un segundo. Pero él era realista y su falta de comunicación lo ponía claro, ella no quería nada que ver con él. Mientras más pronto lo aceptara, más pronto podría funcionar como un ser humano normal. Incluso aunque fuera solo un acto.

Lo último que se esperaba mientras paseaba por el pasillo de cereales en el supermercado local, era ver a Renée Swan empujando su carrito hacia él. Edward sabía que la madre de Bella no podía cocinar y que la mayoría de las cenas durante la juventud de Bella consistían en lo que fuera que su padre asara esa noche. Así que ver el carrito de Renne lleno de productos fue algo así como un shock.

—¡Oh Edward! —lo llamó mientras se acercaba a él—. ¡Te he extrañado! ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Cómo está el trabajo?

Edward sonrió, recordando lo fuerte y divertida que la señora Swan había sido siempre.

—Está bien, las cosas están bien. ¿Cómo está usted y el jefe Swan?

Ella sonrió.

—Estamos bien. Estoy aprendiendo a cocinar, ¿puedes creerlo? —dijo mientras señalaba la comida en su carrito.

—Eso es genial.

—¿Y tuviste una buena visita con Bella la semana pasada? Ella estaba tan emocionada de finalmente poder pasar tiempo contigo. Dijo que tu papá te mantiene ocupado, ocupado, ocupado en el trabajo.

La mente de Edward giró por un momento mientras procesaba lo que Renée había dicho.

—Lo siento, ¿qué?—, preguntó.

—Bella. Estuvo en casa la semana pasada de visita. Fue a verte, ¿o acaso lo olvidaste?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No vi a Bella la semana pasada. ¿Estuvo en casa? Como, ¿aquí?

La sonrisa de Renée rápidamente decayó.

—Sí, estuvo en casa la semana pasada. Me dijo que iba a verte, en dos noches diferentes. Se fue por unas horas cada vez y pensé que estaba contigo.

Edward suspiró.

—No, no la vi para nada. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí. No he hablado con ella desde marzo, creo.

Renée estaba visiblemente triste por las noticias de Edward.

—No sé qué le está pasando, Edward. Quiero decir, parecía feliz de ir a verte, pero cuando volvió se fue directo a la cama las dos veces. Pensé que quizá solo estaba cansada o algo así. ¿No la viste para nada?

—No —dijo, deseando estar equivocado.

—Oh, Edward, creo que algo anda mal. Ella simplemente no se ve como su viejo yo. Parece perdida o algo así. No lo sé. No creo que esté feliz con su vida y no sé qué hacer al respecto.

Edward se puso un poco incómodo cuando Renée comenzó a llorar. Ella sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, y Edward pasó un tembloroso brazo por sus hombros.

—Desearía que pudieras llamarla, hablar con ella, quizá ir a verla. Ella siempre tuvo una gran conexión contigo, Edward. Creo que te necesita, incluso aunque ella no lo admita. No sé qué hacer por ella.

Edward asintió, asegurándole a la señora Swan que llamaría a Bella pronto. No lo decía en serio, pero ella no necesitaba saber eso. Por el resto del día y por las siguientes semanas, su conversación se repitió una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Por qué Bella le habría dicho a su madre que iba a verlo si no planeaba hacerlo? ¿Y por qué después de casi seis meses, él aún no había escuchado nada de ella? La duda lo envolvió hasta que, finalmente, tuvo suficiente. Necesitaba poner a Bella Swan detrás de él y seguir adelante. Incluso aunque cada fibra de su ser le estuviera gritando que le rogara que volviera y se quedara.

* * *

 _Oh, oh, oh… ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Por qué creen que Bella dejó de hablarle a Edward y le mintió a su madre sobre esas visitas? ¿Qué piensan de la forma en la que está actuando Edward, tratando de dejarla atrás? ¡Esperamos que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _Recuerden que tenemos_ _ **dos short fic**_ _en proceso que terminaremos de publicar este mes y publicamos un one shot_ _ **The Naughty Little Elf**_ _. ¡Las invitamos a leerlos y contarnos qué les han parecido!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **beegurl13**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **beegurl13** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **The Christmas Present**

 **By:** beegurl13

 **Traducción:** Scarlet Queen 13

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

~*~O~*~

Cuando la vecina de Edward lo invitó a una fiesta de disfraces en Halloween, él aceptó. No quería hacerlo, pero toda su familia y amigos estaban tratando de emparejarlo con una mujer que ellos conocían y él había tenido suficiente. Tanya era una recientemente soltera madre de dos niños, pero aparentemente ellos estarían con su padre por las vacaciones y ella necesitaba una cita. Edward no se había preocupado demasiado al planear su disfraz de pirata por la fiesta a la que irían. Y no pensó demasiado en la noche como un todo, hasta que ella se apareció en su puerta con lo que solo podía ser descrito como el más pecaminoso traje de ángel que él jamás había visto. Estaba seguro de que los ángeles llevaban más tela de la que Tanya llevaba puesta y que sus senos y sus nalgas no estaban por lo general en plena exhibición, pero él había dado su palabra y siempre mantenía su palabra.

La abuela Masen estaba claramente molesta con la coqueta de la mujer rubia mientras recogía a Edward. Los insultos rápidos e ingeniosos que la abuela lanzó a Tanya parecían volar sobre su cabeza mientras ella reía y reía. Esto también hizo reír a Edward. Claramente no era alguien con quien quisiera salir de nuevo y era todo lo que podía hacer para pasar la noche con ella a su lado. No hubo conversación inteligente, ni humor sarcástico, ni conocimiento de las películas de los 80, ni discusión sobre las bandas de rock alternativo de los 90... Ninguna de las cosas con las que habría pasado la noche hablando con Bella. Estaba aburrido, aunque trató de no mostrarlo.

Cuando los rumores de la cita de Halloween de Edward llegaron a sus amigos, no había manera de detenerlos de establecerlo con cada chica disponible en la ciudad. Después de lo que parecía una línea interminable de citas de café, invitaciones de películas y salidas de helados, Edward decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Conocía a la única mujer con la que quería pasar las tardes y tenía que encontrarla, de una forma u otra. Con el Día de Acción de Gracias acercándose, se arriesgó y llamó a la señora Swan.

—Ella no viene a casa para las vacaciones, Edward. No sé por qué, pero dijo que simplemente no puede escapar.

Una vez que supo que ella no vendría a él, decidió que él iría a ella y se reservó un billete de avión. Comprobó con su prima Rosalie, para ver si podía quedarse con ella unas cuantas noches y luego se empacó las maletas y se preparó para el viaje. Sabía que de cualquier manera, su vida sería diferente después de que volviera de ver a Bella. Solo esperaba que fuera un buen diferente y no el diferente malo del que tenía miedo.

~*~O~*~

Conducir por la ciudad en la que vivía Bella era muy diferente de su ciudad natal. Por un lado, el sol estaba apagado. Todo el día. Y las calles no estaban mojadas. Añadan el hecho de que había varios millones de personas más a su alrededor y Edward se sentía como un total extraño. Cómo Bella podría haberse enamorado del lugar, nunca lo sabría. Pero en el fondo de su corazón todavía esperaba ser capaz de convencerla de que le diera una oportunidad y regresara a casa.

Rosalie le dibujó un mapa detallado sobre cómo llegar al apartamento de Bella y, su primera noche en la ciudad, se dirigió a ella. Una vez que encontró el edificio correcto y la puerta correcta, llamó. Nadie respondió. Era tarde y como Bella no lo esperaba, pensó que no estaba en casa y volvió a su coche de alquiler, planeando esperarla. Menos de una hora más tarde, se encontró con una conocida cabeza de pelo oscuro caminando por la acera hacia el apartamento de Bella.

—¿Bella? —gritó desde detrás de ella. Ella se detuvo en seco, congelada y sin volverse—. Bella, ¿eres tú?

—Edward, ¿qué estás...? Yo no...

—Oye —dijo casualmente mientras se acercaba a ella—. Tu mamá dijo que no irías a casa para el Día de Acción de Gracias, así que pensé en venir a verte, ¿está bien?

No le había pasado por la cabeza que quizá no lo quisiera allí o que quizás ya había alguien más allí. Aunque era posible que la única razón por la que esos pensamientos no le habían pasado por la mente era porque se negaba a reconocerlos.

—Edward, por supuesto. ¿Has viajado todo esto por mí?

Estaba claramente aturdida, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción real de ningún tipo.

—Sí. Eres mi mejor amiga y quería verte, espero que no estés molesta y que no esté interrumpiendo nada.

Finalmente sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa.

—No, está bien. Estoy muy sorprendida, eso todo. ¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó, señalando la puerta de su apartamento.

—Absolutamente.

Durante un par de horas parecían girar entre sí de una manera algo incómoda. Ninguno de los dos parecía tranquilo y la distancia entre ellos era casi lo suficientemente tensa como para cortar con un cuchillo. Mientras hablaban y comían comida china que Bella ordenó y entregaron, quedó claro que la amistad estrecha y simple que siempre había estado allí había desaparecido. La realidad hizo que Edward se entristeciera y decidió que ya no podía esperar más para hacerle a Bella una de las preguntas más importantes de su mente.

—Bell, ¿por qué le dijiste a tu mamá que me viste este verano? ¿Por qué le has mentido? —preguntó. Bella pareció sorprenderse de que él supiera de su viaje y ella se recostó más en su sofá y tomó una respiración larga, profunda.

—No lo sé, quería verte, pero no podía... Quiero decir, conduje a tu casa dos veces y estacioné al otro lado de la calle, pude verte dentro. Tú y la abuela Masen, pude ver cómo te movías por las ventanas y no podía volver a molestarte. No podía hacerme entrar en tu vida sabiendo que solo estaría caminando de regreso aquí. No era justo para ti.

—¿Por qué decides qué es justo para mí? No he hablado contigo desde… ¿qué, marzo? Eso es como... ocho meses. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca contestaste mis llamadas o mis correos electrónicos o devolviste mis mensajes? Simplemente desapareciste, luego de años de amistad, y no entiendo por qué.

Bella resopló mientras sus manos se movían incómodamente en su regazo.

—No podía. No soy buena para ti, Edward. Mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo. Sí, hemos sido amigos todo este tiempo, pero sé que por eso sigues soltero. Tantas mujeres que pensaron que estábamos juntos y nuestra relación era cómoda para ti. Quiero que seas feliz, que encuentres a alguien para amar, para hacer una vida por ti mismo. No creo que sea justo para mí retenerte más de eso.

Edward estaba aturdido. Bella estaba hablando como si hubieran sido una pareja, algo más que solo amigos y aunque siempre había querido eso, no era lo que habían sido. Estaba más confundido ahora de lo que jamás se había sentido antes.

—Bella, no te entiendo. ¿Cómo no puedes ser buena para mí?

Empezó a llorar y lo que quedaba de su frágil corazón comenzó a romperse pieza por pieza. Quería estirar la mano para consolarla, pero ya no sentía que ese era su lugar, y forzó sus brazos a permanecer a su lado en lugar de a su alrededor, donde dolían por estar.

—Jacob rompió conmigo. Creo que él solo me estaba usando. No sé si ese era su plan todo el tiempo, pero él me dejó. Él tomó a mis clientes, que he trabajado todo el año para conseguir y ahora habla mal de mí por toda la ciudad. He estado tratando de encontrar un nuevo trabajo porque no puedo quedarme donde estoy, no cuando tanta gente cree sus mentiras sobre mí. Es difícil, nadie quiere contratarme porque escucharon rumores sobre mí. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer algo así?

Era una buena cosa que Edward nunca hubiera conocido a Jacob, porque más que nada, él quería cazar a la escoria y golpearlo hasta reducirlo a una masa sangrienta. Jacob había herido a Bella y no solo emocionalmente, también profesionalmente. Había robado todo de ella: sus esperanzas, sus sueños, su sustento. El corazón de Edward le dolía por Bella, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No cambiaba el hecho de que ella no lo quería, que ella no regresaba a casa. No había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglarlo.

Después de unos minutos más y una vez que Bella había dejado de llorar, Edward se levantó para irse.

—Voy a casa mañana por la noche. Estaré en la casa de Rosalie, si me necesitas.

Con eso, se fue, pasando la noche pensando sobre lo que había sucedido con Bella. Al día siguiente, él y Rosalie hablaron durante un rato mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Sabía que tenía que ver a Bella de nuevo antes de irse. No podía dejar las cosas como estaban y arriesgarse a que eso fuera el fin para ellos. Necesitaba un plan y las palabras correctas, y las necesitaba pronto. O al menos antes de su vuelo de regreso a casa a las siete.

~*~O~*~

Todo el día Edward esperó. Esperó. Deseó. Rezó para que Bella viniera a él, que ella quisiera hablar con él, para resolver las cosas. Pero ella nunca lo hizo. No sabía por qué estaba actuando como lo estaba haciendo, pero estaba cansado de eso. Le había dado años de su vida, había sido su mejor amigo a través de lo bueno y lo malo, la amaba incondicionalmente. Se merecía algo mejor y, antes de volar a casa, quería estar seguro de que ella lo sabía.

Eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo, de todos modos. Pero en el fondo, sabía que solo necesitaba verla una vez más. Él sabía que había una posibilidad real de que esa podría ser la última vez. Necesitaba memorizar su rostro una vez más, mirar sus ojos marrones una última vez antes de dejarla ir para siempre. Antes de que renunciara a sus sueños para siempre. Antes de intentar dejar ir a la única cosa que jamás debería dejar ir.

Rosalie lo abrazó, le deseó suerte y prometió buscar a Bella, independientemente de lo que sucediera entre ella y Edward. Se sintió aliviado ante esa idea y, con un corazón reacio, se metió en su coche de alquiler y se dirigió hacia su apartamento.

Tomó unos momentos extra para que Bella contestara la puerta. Edward tuvo que tocar dos veces, pero cuando lo hizo, se sobresaltó. Estaba en pantalones de chándal y una sudadera con capucha de color púrpura, con el pelo recogido en un moño descuidado y los ojos y la nariz de un rojo brillante. No había sonado enferma el día anterior, pero tal vez sí. La única otra explicación era que había estado llorando, pero no podía entender por qué habría sido, aunque eso era lo que parecía.

—Hola —dijo mientras sostenía la puerta abierta no más ancha que su cuerpo.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó, esperando que ella lo dejara, pero sabiendo que tal vez no lo haría.

—¿No tienes que irte?

—Sí, pero quería verte. Tengo unos minutos. ¿Podemos hablar, por favor?

Bella suspiró, apartando los ojos de su rostro mientras miraba al suelo, luego retrocedió y lo dejó entrar en su apartamento.

Se dirigió al sofá, pero no se sentó. Una vez que ella había cerrado la puerta y se había sentado en la silla, levantando los pies por debajo suyo, él comenzó.

—He venido a hablar contigo, a averiguar lo que está pasando. No me gusta lo que hemos sido, Bella. Somos amigos, siempre hemos sido amigos, excepto ahora mismo, y no sé por qué, supongo que tal vez no he sido claro acerca de algunas cosas. Y eso es culpa mía. Pero he terminado, ya no puedo hacer esto.

Él escuchó mientras ella aspiraba en un aliento rápido y vio cómo su cuerpo se congeló.

—¿Qué? —susurró ella.

—Ya terminé —dijo, dejando escapar una respiración profunda, una respiración que sentía como si la hubiera estado sosteniendo durante casi un año—. No puedo seguir haciendo esto. No puedo verte hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo, todo el tiempo sabiendo que no perteneces aquí. Tú perteneces a casa, con tus padres y tus amigos... y conmigo.

Lentamente levantó la vista, sus ojos finalmente se encontraron con los suyos.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Edward?

Esta era su última oportunidad y Edward lo sabía. Finalmente, tuvo que poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa y esperar lo mejor. Al menos si lo rechazaba, sabría que había hecho todo lo posible para arreglar las cosas, para conquistarla. Así él realmente sabría que no estaba destinado a ser. Podía seguir adelante con su vida. Podía respirar de nuevo.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Bella. Siempre lo he estado. Nunca pensé que te sintieras así por mí, así que nunca hice nada. Nunca arriesgué mi amistad empujando por más. Tomé todo lo que me diste y estaba contento, pero siempre he deseado más. —Levantó la mano y la pasó por el pelo, tratando de obtener las palabras correctas... sabiendo lo importantes que eran—. No tienes ni idea de lo que me ha hecho. Viéndote salir con chicos que yo sabía que no sentían por ti las cosas que yo sentía. Verte besar a chicos que sabía que no eran serios contigo. Pasar la noche con chicos que nunca te trataban de la manera que yo quería, que nunca serían lo suficientemente buenos para ti. Pero querías un amigo, así que eso es lo que fui. Pensé que si esperaba el tiempo suficiente, si me quedaba cerca, entonces eventualmente vendrías. Pero eso no es lo que pasó.

Soltó un suspiro, sabiendo que ya no podía retenerlo.

—Y ahora... He terminado, Bell. Puedes tomar esto por lo que quieras que signifique, pero te amo. Te he amado desde el día que te conocí. Te amé cuando estabas enferma y vomitando encima de mí. Te amé cuando cortaste tu pelo demasiado corto en ese horrible corte. Te amé a través de las espinillas y de los brackets y de los vaqueros deslavados. Te amé a través de ni siquiera sé cuántos de tus novios. Te amé cuando peleamos, cuando nos reímos, cuando lloramos... Todo eso... Y casi me mató cuando te fuiste el año pasado, pero te quería demasiado para pedirte que te quedaras. Para pedirte que me des una oportunidad.

Bella jadeó ante sus palabras, volviendo a la vida por primera vez desde que Edward empezó a hablar.

—¡Pero no me pediste que me quedara! No dijiste nada. Solo me ayudaste a salir, nunca me hiciste pensar...

—No podía arruinar tu sueño, Bell. No podía. —dijo, tratando de hacerla entender—. Y mira donde me llevó. Te perdí y no puedo vivir con eso.

Resopló un poco, sorprendido por lo emocional que estaba comportándose. Todos los años de cólera reprimida, frustración, angustia e incertidumbre estaban finalmente llegando, y él dejó todo salir.

—Te amo y quiero que vuelvas a casa. Puedo cuidarte, Bell. No necesitas tu trabajo de lujo, no para mí. Te extraño todos los días. Lo primero que pasa por mi mente es que no te veré ese día y me duele el corazón. No puedo seguir haciendo esto, así que tómalo o déjame, pero necesitas saberlo. Lo lamento por soltarte todo esto de repente sin ninguna advertencia, pero esto es todo, Bell.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Ella no dijo una palabra, se sentó en la silla, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de sus piernas mientras su barbilla descansaba sobre sus rodillas.

—Edward... —Fue todo lo que dijo.

El asintió.

—Bueno, lo entiendo. Pero ahora ya lo sabes, Bell. Lo sabes todo y ya no me estoy escondiendo. No puedo. Significas demasiado para mí y no voy a dejar pasar otra oportunidad. Es tu elección, dónde van las cosas entre nosotros a partir de aquí. Sabes cómo me siento, pero Bella... no puedo esperar para siempre. No me voy a hacer esto. No es justo. Quiero ser feliz, Bell. Quiero una vida. Quiero a alguien esperándome en casa, quiero alguien a quien amar, con quien reír. Quiero una familia algún día y quiero esas cosas contigo. Pero si no puedes, si no las quieres conmigo, lo entenderé. Solo sábelo, depende de ti.

Después de unos momentos más, avanzó, poniendo su mano en su cara y limpiando algunas de sus lágrimas. Ella continuó mirándolo, levantando su rostro cuando él se acercó a ella.

—Te amo —murmuró suavemente, antes de inclinarse para besar su frente, su sien, su nariz y, por último, sus labios. Era suave y dulce y persistente, hasta que finalmente se apartó. Tenía los ojos cerrados y aprovechó el momento para verla, para recordar lo hermosa que era con sus besos todavía frescos en su piel.

Y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras él mientras obligaba a sus piernas a alejarse de la única chica que había amado. La única chica con la que había imaginado un futuro. La única chica que había frecuentado sus sueños.

Él la dejó ir. Era la única opción que le quedaba.

~*~O~*~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **beegurl13**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **beegurl13** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **The Christmas Present**

 **By:** beegurl13

 **Traducción:** **Yanina Barboza**

 **Beta:** **Melina Aragón**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

~*~O~*~

Mientras las próximas semanas pasaban, no hubo noticias de Bella. Edward aceptó el hecho de que él claramente no significaba tanto para ella como ella lo hacía para él. No tenía citas, la herida todavía estaba demasiado fresca, pero él quería algo más para su vida y se aferró a la esperanza de que todo mejoraría. Pronto.

Edward se mantenía ocupado con trabajo y actividades familiares, ignorando las preguntas de su madre y abuela. Ambas sabían de su viaje en Acción de Gracias y que él probablemente se le declaró a la chica por la que sabían había languidecido años de su vida. Ya que ella no regresó con él y todavía no la había mencionado, ellas asumieron que las cosas no habían ido bien, no de la forma que él habría planeado. Sus corazones estaban rotos tanto por él, como por Bella, estaban divididos. No había nada que pudieran hacer para ayudarlo, aun así querían.

La mañana de Nochebuena, Edward se despertó con Bella en la mente. Era lo mismo que todas las mañanas por los pasados meses, pero su corazón todavía mantenía la esperanza. Y con un último dolor, llamó a la madre de ella.

—¿Va a venir a casa? —preguntó él.

Renée sabía quién era, sin siquiera tener que comprobar el identificador de llamadas.

—No sé, Edward. Hablé con ella hace unos días. Parece tan decaída, triste. Dijo que no está segura, que no sabía cuál era su horario de trabajo. Tengo su habitación lista en caso de que se presente, pero simplemente no sé.

—¿Me llamarás si la ves? ¿Por favor?

—Claro. Pero, Edward, no esperes. Ve, pasa la noche con tu familia. Sé que estarán todos juntos esta noche, así que ve a estar con ellos. Ten algo de diversión —trató de decirle Renée.

—Gracias —dijo él antes de cortar y decidir que no solo iría a la casa de sus padres, sino que disfrutaría, también. Estaba cansado de estar triste, de ser el depresivo en cada habitación. Quería reír, beber y crear buenos recuerdos para variar. Con esa idea en mente, se vistió para la fiesta, reunió los regalos que sin pensarlo había elegido para su familia, y la cargó a la abuela Masen en el auto.

—No te preocupes mucho, Edward. Ella sabe —le dijo ella, mientras suavemente le palmeaba la mejilla—. Luces tan apuesto hoy. Justo como tu abuelo.

Edward sonrió.

—Lo sé, abuela. Me lo dices todos los días.

Su abuela se rio de él, sabiendo que tenía razón y condujeron a través de las neblinosas calles hacia su familia. El frío en el aire estaba especialmente mordaz, pero Edward le daba la bienvenida y estaba contento por cuán vivo lo hacía sentir.

~*~O~*~

La fiesta era agradable, alegre y animada. La risa resonaba a través de la casa y Edward incluso se unió algunas veces. Cuando su madre y abuela lo acorralaron en la cocina, finalmente les contó lo que pasó en Acción de Gracias. Les dijo lo que él dijo, y lo que Bella dijo, y cómo la dejó para que haga la elección final. Les dijo que ahora sabía cuál era su elección y a pesar de que eso lo lastimaba más de lo que alguna vez pensó que podía lastimarlo, todavía estaba respirando. Su corazón todavía estaba latiendo. Todavía soñaba con una vida feliz. Y eran esas cosas las que lograban que saliera de la cama cada mañana, que lo hacían poner un pie delante del otro, que lo hacían avanzar.

Después de varias horas, y tarde en la noche, Edward decidió irse a casa. Él ya no estaba achispado, así que sabía que estaba bien para manejar y con un beso en la mejilla de su madre y un medio abrazo a su padre, se movió para recoger a su abuela, solo para encontrarla profundamente dormida en la habitación de invitados.

—Déjala que se quede —susurró su madre—. Quiero tenerla aquí mañana en la mañana, de todas formas. Siempre me siento como una niña pequeña cuando me despierto y la encuentro caminando sin hacer ruido alrededor de la cocina, haciendo el desayuno de Navidad. No sé cuántas más de esas mañanas conseguiré con ella. Ve, cuídate y llega a casa antes de que la nieve comience.

Y Edward lo hizo, un poco renuente. Manejó a través de las silenciosas y vacías calles en su camino hacia una deshabitada y solitaria casa. Con un suspiro, él aceptó lo que era y decidió que llegando enero, le haría una llamada a Tanya. Quizás había sido demasiado duro juzgándola en Halloween. Ella justo había atravesado un divorcio, y todo. Además, realmente había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo sexo. No era que el sexo fuera la única cosa que estaba buscando de ella, aunque estaba relativamente seguro de que ella estaría feliz de ayudarlo con eso. Él quería una conexión con alguien y eso era lo que en realidad anhelaba.

Ingresando a su camino de entrada, él notó un auto en la calle. No era uno que hubiera visto antes, pero supuso que los vecinos debían tener algo de compañía por las fiestas. Que agradable sería, pensó, tener a alguien con quien compartir la mañana de Navidad.

Intentó abrir la puerta del garaje con el control remoto, pero no funcionó. Después de presionar el botón unas cuantas veces, se preguntó si quizás las baterías se habían acabado de nuevo. Con un suspiro, se estacionó en el camino de entrada y salió para usar el panel de control en el costado de la casa. Una vez que el auto estaba estacionado adentro y apagado, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa, pero escuchó algo. Sonaba como su nombre, pero no había nadie afuera. Pensando que debía haber estado escuchando cosas, sacudió la cabeza y caminó más cerca de la puerta que lo conduciría hacia la cocina.

—¡Edward! —escuchó de nuevo y se detuvo en seco. Conocía esa voz. Pero no podía ser…

Lentamente, se giró y vio a la única persona que había querido ver desesperadamente durante el último año. Ella estaba parada al final de su camino de entrada, tapada con su largo abrigo de invierno, una bufanda envuelta alrededor del cuello y uno de los viejos gorros tejidos de él en la cabeza. Su cabello se extendía sobre sus hombros, y mientras se acercaba a él, pudo ver algunos copos de nieve blancos y esponjosos vagando y posándose en los rizos marrón oscuro que él amaba tanto.

—¿Edward? —dijo ella de nuevo, provocando que tropezara hacia adelante unos pasos. Él no sabía qué decir, no se había imaginado que algo así fuera posible. Cuando ella se detuvo delante de él, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, él estaba boquiabierto. Ninguna palabra le vino a la mente. Solo la miraba a ella.

Ella se movió nerviosamente de un pie a otro antes de dar otro paso más cerca de él. Sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior, un hábito que ella había tenido desde antes de incluso conocerlo. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de su cintura y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con una mirada que nunca antes le había visto.

—¿Lo dijiste en serio? —preguntó ella en voz baja. Si el mundo alrededor de él no hubiera estado silencioso, nunca la habría escuchado, pero lo estaba y lo hizo.

—¿Qué? —La palabra vino automáticamente y él no podría haberla detenido si hubiera querido.

—Lo que dijiste el mes pasado. ¿Lo dijiste en serio? ¿De verdad me amas?

Él asintió.

—Sí.

—¿De verdad me quieres aquí? ¿Quieres cuidar de mí?

—Sí, más que nada en el mundo.

Ella sorbió y él no sabía si era debido al frío o por algo más. Pero esperaba que fuera por algo más.

—Estoy cansada de luchar contra mis sentimientos por ti, Edward. También te amo. No sé por qué nunca antes te lo dije. Soy muy estúpida, supongo.

—No digas eso, no eres estúpida.

—Pero te lo debería haber dicho. Te lo debería haber dicho hace años cuando por primera vez me di cuenta de lo que era.

—¿Hace años? —preguntó él. ¿Ella lo había amado por años? ¿Cómo podía no haber sabido?

—Sí. Quizás tanto tiempo como tú me has amado, no estoy segura. Pero estoy cansada de intentar mantenerme alejada de ti. Sé que lo que hice este año pasado estuvo mal, y lo siento mucho. Sé que te lastimé cuando me fui y después de nuevo cuando no hablé contigo por tanto tiempo, pero si quisiste decir lo que dijiste, también quiero estar aquí contigo. Quiero regresar a casa, para quedarme, para estar contigo. ¿Puedo?

Edward ni siquiera lo tuvo que pensar.

—Por supuesto —murmuró él mientras se acercaba y la jalaba hacia sus brazos. Sus respiraciones cubrieron de vaho el aire entre ellos cuando él dudó por solo un momento, mirando en sus ojos—. Te amo, Bell. Siempre.

Y después la besó, suavemente al principio, mientras conocía la sensación de los labios de ella bajo los suyos, el patrón de su respiración y el ruido de sus latidos. Los brazos de ella se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura mientras sus manos se aferraban a los hombros de ella y después se deslizaban alrededor de ella, arriba y hacia su cuello, insertándose en su cabello. Mientras sus pulgares se frotaban contra las mejillas de ella, él profundizó el beso, abriendo sus labios cuando ella abrió los suyos, dejando a su lengua avanzar hacia sus labios, sus dientes y su lengua. Él estaba contento de que estuvieran solos en su patio delantero, ya que no podría haberla dejado ir incluso si hubiera querido.

Después de varios minutos de sexys y calientes besos, él descansó la frente contra la de ella y apartó la boca de la suya.

—¿Vienes adentro conmigo? —preguntó él, a lo que ella respondió con una pequeña risa y un asentimiento.

Él sostuvo la mano de ella mientras entraban y bajó la puerta del garaje detrás de ellos. Mientras Bella se adentraba más en la casa, comenzó a ver fotos que nunca antes había visto, las fotos que la abuela Masen había colgado en cada habitación. Fotografías de ella y Edward, de cada diferente etapa de sus vidas.

—¿Dónde las conseguiste? —preguntó, mirando detrás de ella a un nervioso Edward.

—Mi abuela las colgó. Las consiguió de tu mamá y de la mía. Creo que ella quería recordarme con quién pertenezco, incluso aunque tú no estabas aquí conmigo.

Bella miró de portarretrato a portarretrato, sonriendo ante algunos y estremeciéndose ante otros. Cómo Edward podía haberla amado a través de sus etapas torpes, ella no entendía, pero estaba agradecida. Finalmente, una de las últimas fotos que vio era de la Navidad de hacía dos años. Ella y Edward estaban sentados en el piano en la casa de los padres de él y él estaba tocando algo para ella. La mirada en su rostro mientras lo miraba a él era clara como el día para ella. ¿De verdad Edward nunca se había dado cuenta?

—¿Esta foto, justo aquí? —dijo ella, apuntándola—. Te amaba aquí. ¿Lo puedes ver? No hacía muy buen trabajo ocultándolo.

Edward se rio.

—¿Cómo podrías haberme amado en ese momento? Tenías una cita esa noche.

—Era estúpida —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. ¿Me perdonas?

Los labios de Edward se alzaron en una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que perdonar.

La observó mientras se alejaba de las fotos y daba unos pasos hacia el árbol de Navidad que él había armado para la abuela Masen. Bella tocó uno de los adornos, frotando los dedos sobre los bordes acanalados y mirándolo más de cerca.

—No me pediste que me quedara. Solo me dejaste ir. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me pediste que me quedara? —preguntó ella, su voz temblando.

—No podía, no podía quitarte eso, Bell. Me habrías resentido por hacerte renunciar a tus sueños. No podía ser ese chico para ti.

—Quería que lo hicieras. Quería eso mucho, que solo me sostuvieras durante ese último abrazo y no me dejaras ir. Quería que me lo pidieras, porque lo habría hecho. Me habría quedado contigo, por ti.

Los ojos de ella encontraron los suyos y él pudo ver las nuevas lágrimas brillando en ellos.

—Bella, parecías tan feliz y aunque me mató verte partir, no era mi lugar detenerte. Era demasiado tarde. —Edward se acercó más a ella, dejando a su mano estirarse y agarrar su codo, jalándola hacia él.

—Cuando me fui, ni siquiera pude mirar hacia atrás a ti. Sabía que si lo hacía, si veía tu cara solo una vez más, me habría dado vuelta y te habría dicho todo. Pero creí que no me querías. Todo este tiempo, creí que no me querías. Me mantuve alejada porque me lastimaba mucho verte y hablar contigo, saber que estabas bien sin mí.

—Pero no estaba bien, Bella...

—Lo sé ahora —susurró ella—. Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, Edward. Si solo te lo hubiera dicho antes, podríamos haber estado juntos por el pasado año, podríamos haber sido felices, pero fui tan estúpida.

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas cuando él la jaló hacia sus brazos.

—No digas eso. Al menos ahora lo sabemos, lo sabemos con seguridad. Yo no puedo estar sin ti y tú no puedes estar sin mí.

Bella asintió mientras alzaba la mirada hacia los ojos de él.

—Así es.

—Quédate. Quédate conmigo —murmuró Edward contra su frente.

—Ya soy tuya. Tienes que conservarme, no puedes devolverme.

Él con cuidado le desenvolvió la bufanda, después le desprendió el abrigo, deslizándoselo por los hombros y tirándolo hacia el sofá detrás de ella.

—Nunca te dejaré ir de nuevo. No sin mí.

Mientras la besaba cariñosamente, tratando de creer todas las cosas que ella había dicho hasta ahora, su duda voló por la ventana y la hizo retroceder hacia las escaleras.

—¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo? —susurró él.

Los labios de Bella sonrieron contra los de él.

—Tómame.

Y él lo hizo.

~*~O~*~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **beegurl13**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **beegurl13** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **The Christmas Present**

 **By:** beegurl13

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

~*~O~*~

La habitación de Edward estaba oscura y cálida. Bella había estado en ella muchas veces antes. En realidad ella lo había ayudado a decorarla cuando él se mudó a la casa. Él siempre se había preguntado por qué ella había elegido un cabecero de metal tan decorado. Él claramente carecía de cualquier tipo de gen de diseño de interiores, pero Bella había insistido. Él nunca había tenido a otra mujer en su cama, al menos no en la cama en la que él y Bella en este momento se estaban liando. Cuando la mano de ella se estiró y agarró una de las barras de metal en el cabecero, él dijo una oración silenciosa de agradecimiento por dejarla salirse con la suya cuando se trató de esa particular pieza de amueblamiento de dormitorio. La forma en que sus dedos se envolvían alrededor del duro acero y los músculos en su antebrazo se flexionaban, le recordaban a dedos envolviéndose alrededor de otras cosas duras y eso lo hacía desearla mucho más.

Sus labios nunca dejaron los de ella, sus manos vagaron arriba y abajo por su cuerpo mientras ella se aferraba a él. Sus piernas estaban enredadas juntas y él empujaba sus caderas contra las de ella una y otra vez. Estuvo agradecido cuando la necesidad de ella pareció igualar la suya y pronto él estaba desabotonándole la blusa y separando los dos lados. La había visto en sostén varias veces, la mayoría de ellas por accidente, pero nunca había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para ver la piel de gallina que se formó en su cuerpo cuando él se apartó para mirar a sus pechos cubiertos de encaje.

—Bell… —susurró él, observando su pecho subir y bajar mientras su corazón continuaba palpitando—. ¿Estás segura? ¿De verdad quieres esto? Porque una vez que empecemos, no voy a ser capaz de parar. Nunca.

Ella asintió.

—Estoy segura, lo prometo, estoy muy segura.

Edward la miró de nuevo, sus ojos encontrándose.

—Si hacemos esto y cambias de opinión después, me matará. No seré capaz de superarte.

Bella podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos y la profundidad de sus palabras hizo a su respiración atascarse en su garganta. Ella le había creído antes, cuando él dijo todas las cosas que había dicho en Acción de Gracias y cuando las había dicho otra vez afuera momentos antes, pero observando sus ojos, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía por ella, finalmente comprendió la seriedad de ellas. Ella finalmente sabía la verdad.

—Nunca cambiaré de opinión, jamás. También me mataría.

Su mano se movió hacia la cara de ella, suavemente acariciando con los dedos sobre su mejilla, su barbilla, por su cuello y a lo largo de su clavícula. Mientras sus ojos permanecían conectados con los de ella, sus manos se movían hacia abajo a su sostén, donde con cuidado desabrochó el cierre frontal y dejó al encaje azul descender de ella.

Sus besos pronto continuaron, comenzando en los labios de ella y rápidamente descendiendo a su cuello y pecho hacia sus senos, donde él lamió y besó y succionó mientras Bella le enredaba las manos profundamente en el cabello y se arqueaba ante su toque.

La ropa se quitó, poco a poco, y en lo que pareció como segundos, ambos estaban desnudos y estremeciéndose. No era por el frío, sino más por la excitación del momento, la intensidad de sus acciones, la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Cuando Bella comenzó a temblar, Edward rápidamente jaló la manta de debajo de ellos y con algo de torpeza se deslizaron en las sábanas, riéndose mientras lo hacían. No fue grácil ni delicado, pero eran ellos y estaban felices.

Los dedos de Edward encontraron su camino al centro de Bella, donde ella estaba mojada y deseosa de él y, después de sacar un preservativo de su mesita de noche, él se puso sobre ella, listo para sentirla de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho. Bella pareció ponerse un poco rígida y Edward se preguntó si estaba teniendo dudas.

—No, solo ha pasado un tiempo desde que hice esto. Ve lento, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo ella.

Edward se detuvo.

—Pero, yo pensé...

—Nunca dormí con Jacob —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza—. Él quería y yo también pensé que lo hacía, pero nunca se sintió bien. No pude hacerlo. Probablemente por eso el terminó conmigo. Bueno, eso y él dijo que solía susurrar tu nombre cuando dormía.

Su revelación trajo una sonrisa a los labios de Edward y soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Oh, sí? Eso es bueno. No me gusta ese tipo.

Bella sonrió, jalando la cara de Edward hacia la suya para un beso.

—A mí tampoco —dijo ella—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ha pasado un tiempo? Quiero decir, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Su burlona amistad parecía estar progresando hacia su intimidad y a Edward le gustaba. Él nunca antes había experimentado eso con las pocas mujeres con las que había tenido sexo. No se sentía ni de cerca tan nervioso o autoconsciente como generalmente lo hacía, y sabía que era porque lo que compartía con Bella era correcto, verdadero y duradero.

—Han pasado un par de años —dijo él—. ¿Recuerdas esa chica, la rubia con todos los gatos? —preguntó. Bella se rió mientras asentía—. Sí, una vez con ella y eso fue suficiente.

Sus risas llenaron la habitación y, después de unos momentos, Edward se detuvo, besando a Bella una vez más antes de perder la sonrisa y poner la cabeza de su pene en su entrada.

—No más charla sobre alguien más, ¿de acuerdo? Esto es solo nosotros, de ahora en adelante, para siempre.

Y se empujó dentro de ella, haciendo a ambos jadear por la intensidad de la conexión. Mientras él empujaba y se retiraba, ella lo encontraba embestida tras embestida, sus dedos enterrándose en su espalda cuando lo jalaba más cerca de ella. No duró mucho, con ambos tan completamente perdidos en el momento, pero mientras la noche pasaba permanecieron conectados de alguna u otra forma, con ninguno de ellos durmiendo mucho.

El amanecer llegó pronto, pero no se levantaron de la cama. No estaban apresurados por estar separados y no fue hasta que el estómago de Bella gruñó lo suficientemente fuerte para que Edward lo escuchara por encima de sus gemidos de placer mientras ella lo montaba, que finalmente decidió que necesitaba alimentarla. Él usó sus dedos en su clítoris mientras ella se movía de un lado para otro y pronto ambos estaban cayendo en el éxtasis mientras llegaban al orgasmo juntos. La jaló hacia la ducha con él, negándose a dejarla fuera de su vista. Prometiéndole recoger sus maletas del auto después de desayunar, él le dio una camiseta suya para que usara, junto con un par de pantalones cortos que ella había dejado en la casa en una ocasión anterior. De la mano bajaron las escaleras y entraron a la cocina, solo para detenerse de repente debido a la vista ante ellos.

La abuela Masen parada en el medio de la habitación rodeada por lo que debían haber sido las sobras del desayuno que ella había preparado en la casa de los padres de Edward. Sonrió cuando alzó la mirada y vio a su nieto, y después se volvió incluso más brillante cuando vio a Bella parada al lado de él.

—¡Bella! —gritó en voz alta, prácticamente empujando a Edward del camino así podía abrazar a la dulce chica de la que su nieto siempre había estado tan enamorado—. Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí. Estás en casa para quedarte, ¿verdad? —preguntó, esperando lo mejor.

—Sí, estoy aquí para siempre —dijo Bella en voz baja, alzando la mirada para ver la sonriente cara de Edward como si estuviera recordando una vez más todas las cosas que se habían prometido mutuamente anoche.

—¿Y supongo que las cosas están bien entre ustedes? Ya que claramente pasaste la noche y estás agarrando la mano de mi nieto y todo.

Edward se rió.

—Sí, abuela, puedes dejar de presionar. Las cosas están bien.

Sus ojos brillaron solo un poco ante sus palabras y, cuando ella retrocedió para mirar a los dos tortolitos, aspiró una rápida respiración.

—Así que, ¿voy a tener un bisnieto en algún momento pronto?

Edward continuó riéndose mientras Bella se congelaba, no segura de qué decir o hacer.

—Danos un poco de tiempo, abuela. Tenemos algunas otras cosas que resolver primero.

—¿Quieres decir, como una boda? —preguntó ella y observó como Bella se sonrojaba.

—Uh... bueno... —tartamudeó Edward, su risa se había apagado por el momento—. Quiero decir...

La abuela Masen sonrió, rápidamente saliendo de la habitación y dejándolos solos unos momentos.

—Tu abuela siempre es muy divertida —dijo Bella con cautela. Mientras ella no se oponía a casarse con Edward, y en realidad esperaba y planeaba hacerlo algún día, se preguntaba lo que sus familias pensarían si pasaba tan pronto después de su regreso.

—Sí, definitivamente tiene sus propias opiniones sobre las cosas, eso es seguro —dijo él, justo cuando una pregunta le cruzó la mente—. Bella, ¿por qué te tomó tanto tiempo venir aquí? Nunca te pregunté anoche.

Bella se apoyó en su pecho mientras su brazo se envolvía con fuerza alrededor de su cintura.

—Tenía que dar mis dos semanas de aviso. Como que... renuncié a mi trabajo y empaqué tanto como podía en mi auto. El resto lo puse en cajas y lo mandé a la casa de mis padres. No voy a regresar.

Edward soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras sus labios colocaban un suave beso en su cabeza.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él, necesitando la confirmación una vez más.

—Estoy segura —dijo ella, alejándose solo lo suficiente para alzar la mirada y encontrar sus ojos—. Me quedo aquí contigo.

Él sonrió y alzó las manos hacia la cara de ella, acariciando sus dedos sobre su mandíbula.

—¿Qué si hubiera dicho que no? ¿Qué si hubiera cambiado de opinión? —preguntó él con una sonrisita en su rostro.

—Todavía me habría quedado. Te habría convencido con el tiempo —bromeó ella—. Habría seguido disculpándome una y otra vez, y tarde o temprano te habrías rendido a mí. Nunca me habría dado por vencida, te habría esperado para siempre.

Edward frotó suavemente su nariz contra la de ella, haciendo que su sonrisa creciera aún más.

—Nunca habría sido capaz de decirte que no, Bell.

—Estaba pensando en todos los lugares en los que podría solicitar trabajo mientras conducía aquí ayer —le dijo ella—. Hay un montón de opciones que nunca antes había considerado.

Edward no quería que ella renunciara a todos los estudios y la formación que había tenido, no por él. Sabía cuán feliz la hacía ayudar a la gente, hacer una diferencia. Su sonrisa brilló cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba renunciando a todo por estar con él, no estaba renunciando a sus sueños. Todavía podía tenerlos y estar con él, y en el proceso podían hacer nuevos sueños para ellos.

Él se inclinó para besarle los labios justo cuando su abuela regresó a la habitación.

—Aquí tienes —dijo ella, agarrando la mano de Edward y colocando una pequeña caja en ella—. ¿Por qué no le das a Bella su regalo de Navidad ahora? —preguntó, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Qué? Abuela, no...

—Tonterías, muchacho. Esto es de ella, así que dáselo. Soy una vieja, apúrate, ahora.

Él se rió.

—Abuela, estás lejos de ser una vieja.

—¡Cállate! —dijo ella mientras le pegaba en el hombro—. Hazle caso a tus mayores y todo eso. Siempre tan terco, justo como tu abuelo.

Edward miró a Bella, esperando ver alguna señal de que lo que estaba a punto de suceder estaba bien con ella. Las comisuras de sus labios subieron solo un poco mientras lo miraba cariñosamente, y él supo sin ninguna duda que eso estaba bien. Abriendo la pequeña caja, él vio el anillo de boda de su abuela ahí, apoyado cuidadosamente en la caja de terciopelo negro arrugado.

—Abuela, ¿estás segura? Este es el anillo que te dio el abuelo —preguntó él.

—Estoy segura. No hay nadie más en este mundo que él y yo querríamos que use este anillo. Nada podría hacerme más feliz que verlo en el dedo de Bella.

Edward tomó el anillo de la caja y, después de dejar salir una profunda respiración, lentamente se dejó caer sobre una rodilla. Mirándola a ella, mientras estaba parada en su cocina, usando su camiseta y sin maquillaje, con sus brillantes ojos verdes casi resplandeciendo con alegría, él habló.

—Bella Swan, te he amado toda mi vida, tanto como puedo recordar. ¿Te casarás conmigo?

Bella sonrió y asintió rápidamente.

—Sí.

Y Edward deslizó el anillo en su dedo, ambos sabiendo que era donde se quedaría por el resto de su vida. Él se levantó y le besó los labios suavemente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y jalándola más cerca. Fue en ese momento cuando la sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció y miró a su nuevo prometido con horror.

—No te di nada —dijo ella con tristeza.

Edward se rió.

—Me diste a ti. Ese es el único regalo de Navidad que alguna vez podría haber querido, tú regresando a casa, a mí, y quedándote.

Ella le sonrió felizmente, sus ojos humedeciéndose por las lágrimas que estaban rápidamente acumulándose ahí.

—Supongo que no tiene sentido luchar contra el destino, ¿eh?

Él asintió.

—Nos hemos conocido por años y tú eres la única que siempre he querido —susurró él mientras se inclinaba para besarla de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon un chillido emocionado desde la sala.

—¡Esme! ¡Vamos a tener una boda! —gritó la abuela Masen en el teléfono—. ¡Y bebés, Esme! ¡Van a haber bebés! ¡Muchos bebés! —le dijo emocionada a su madre mientras Edward se reía y continuaba besando a su Bella, su único amor verdadero... el único regalo de Navidad que había deseado ese año.

~*~O~*~

* * *

 _Y así hemos llegado al final de esta historia… ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿No es la abuela de Edward muy divertida?_

 _¡Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de esta historia! Durante esta semana terminaremos con los otras dos historias navideñas y también con_ _Mail Order Bride_ _, así empezamos el 2017 con nuevos proyectos ;)_

 _Y, como siempre al terminar, queremos agrader a la autora de esta historia,_ **beegurl13** _, por permitirnos traducir su historia. Y a todas las traductora y betas que colaboraron para hacerlo posible. ¡GRACIAS!_

 _¡No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios contándonos que les ha parecido la historia!_


End file.
